1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an LED package capable of controlling a wavelength of light generated by using a fluorescent substance, and a display apparatus having the LED package as its light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, LED packages, which include a light emitting diode, have been employed as light sources in display apparatuses. The light emitting diode is operated at a low voltage and generates light that is much brighter than the light generated from cold cathode fluorescent lamps. Accordingly, such LED packages are widely used not only as the light source for display apparatuses, but also as a light source in conventional light fixtures.
The color of the light emitted from the LED package can be controlled by combining light emitting diodes that emit different colors. However, when different colored light emitting diodes are combined in an LED package, the driving circuit of the LED package, which is provided to drive the light emitting diodes, becomes complex. Accordingly, it is difficult to miniaturize an LED package while combining differently colored light emitting diodes. Therefore, a fluorescent substance is typically employed to the LED package as an alternative method for controlling the color of the light emitted from the LED package.
The fluorescent substance receives the light from the light emitting diodes and changes a wavelength of the light received from the light emitting diodes. Therefore, the color of the light emitted from the LED package is controlled by the color of the light emitted from the light emitting diode and the color of the light emitted from the fluorescent substance. As a result, the emission of the LED package is influenced by the light emitting efficiency and reliability of the fluorescent substance that are used.